The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for processing attribute value information of a data set.
Analytical database systems manage large amounts of data and are optimized for queries to read large portions of data. At the same time, they offer the complete querying power of SQL, or structured query language. Analytical database systems do not focus on OLTP load, or on line transaction processing load, (i.e. involving point queries) and typically do not index each data row, and rely on scan performance.
With the increasing trend for on-demand real- or near-time analysis, more and more small writes to the analytical database must be executed to synchronize the analytical database with the OLTP system. Thus, write performance is becoming an important requirement. There is a need for a key performance enabler of analytical queries on big data sets.